Iontophoresis is a medical technique that utilizes a small current (or charge) to deliver medicine or chemicals through the skin of a patient. Iontophoresis applications are numerous and may be used to treat many afflictions such as arthritis, warts, herpes and many others. Recently, iontophoresis is being used in oral care devices such as tooth brushes to aid in removing plaque from the teeth of uses as well as increase the delivery of fluorine negative ions to the teeth. Typical oral care devices that deliver ionic micro-currents are limited to about 80 μA because current levels over 80 μA has been shown to cause unpleasant sensations in users, such as pain, an electrical feeling and/or sour tastes. However, experimental data suggests that ionic current levels less than 80 μA provide minimal or no therapeutic benefits in oral care iontophoresis applications. Increased ionic current levels in iontophoresis devices and systems outside of oral care applications may also be desirable to increase the efficacy of such devices and systems.
Accordingly, alternative therapeutic micro-current delivery devices, oral care devices, and methods that enable increased ionic micro-current levels without causing unpleasant sensations in users of such devices and methods are desired.